


back it on me, cravin' on me

by chweotter (rockysugasalt)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, M/M, Power Bottom Bambam, Power bottom Mark, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submissive Jaebum, Threesome - M/M/M, do u think i know how strip clubs & prostitution work bc i do not, my entire writing career is just 1 big guessing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockysugasalt/pseuds/chweotter
Summary: Jinyoung insists that Jaebum needs a break from his hectic work life. Jaebum would agree if Jinyoung's idea of a break hadn't been booking him for what seems like a threesome in a cheesy strip-club-slash-brothel.It's a good thing Jaebum never really had a lot of self-control when it came to cute guys.





	back it on me, cravin' on me

**Author's Note:**

> mark and bambam stripper dancing to havana on jaebum [fucks](https://youtu.be/ajeyGRi49vY?t=32s) [me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWSPx3h7o9k) [up](https://youtu.be/9AwdxCn9oKg?t=41s)

Jinyoung isn't dead because Jaebum is a nice man who doesn't believe in murdering his employees, especially if they're very smart and hard-working and have earned his respect, and even if said employee is, against Jaebum's will, dragging him into a gay bar, and has apparently booked him a private room with  _ "two cute twinks who'll be all over those arms and that dick" _ .

"Isn't this technically sexual harassment?" Jaebum groans and digs his heels into the pavement. He tries to wiggle his forearm out from under Jinyoung's armpit to no avail and lets out an irritated sigh. His blazer will definitely have unsightly creases in it.

"We're out of the workplace," Jinyoung says, a hint of glee in that honey-sounding voice of his. Jaebum's eyebrows furrow and he glares at the back of Jinyoung's neatly combed black hair. Honey  _ does  _ catch more flies than vinegar. "And you need some time off. Consider this an early birthday present, hyung."

"I don't need –"

"Yes, you do!" Jinyoung interrupts, flicking a finger against the back of Jaebum's palm. The older man yelps in disbelief. "You nearly fell asleep in the meeting with Kim Enterprises today. You're lucky you have me to tie up all your loose, sleepy strings, hyung. What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't be here, getting dragged by you, the devil, to Hell," Jaebum deadpans.

"Haha, hyung, you're so funny," Jinyoung replies back, equally wooden. "Seriously though, you'll thank me after this. The twinks are  _ really  _ cute. I would've booked them myself if I didn't already have my eyes on one of the others."

Jaebum scoffs at Jinyoung in even more disbelief. "Why didn't you just book all three, then?"

"Do you know how  _ expensive  _ it is to book two, let alone three?" Jinyoung tuts at Jaebum as if he's older than him, and walks them down an alley that Jaebum knows won't agree with the soles of his shoes. He hisses when Jinyoung's determined steps splash dots of dirty water onto his pants. "What am I saying? Of course you don't! You literally only spend a maximum of half an hour outside every day."

"No I don't!" Jaebum protests.

"Yes, you do. I did the maths," Jinyoung says, whipping around to face Jaebum suddenly. "The walk from your parking spot to the company building is ten minutes long because you're such a  _ great  _ boss and you wouldn't take one of those special parking spots close to the building, and if you aren't eating lunch in your office, you sit alone at the café across the street, alone, next to the pavement, so you can walk back to the office as quickly as possible."

Jaebum makes an affronted noise but it dies in his throat as Jinyoung takes his face in his palms and fixes his soul-searching stare on him. "You're working yourself silly, hyung. Just the other day Dahyun called me in hysterics because she saw you passed out over your desk and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. She thought you'd  _ died _ ."

"That's a bit of a stretch –" Jaebum mutters, but gets cut off again.

"Oh my God, hyung, whatever! Point is, you're tired, and you haven't been laid in like fifty years, and so now I'm treating you with my own pocket money to have a good night of fucking and cuddles with two very, very,  _ very  _ cute boys."

Jaebum grumbles, before snapping his gaze back up at Jinyoung. "Wait, your own money? But you said it was expensive. How much did you spend?"

"Not important, but it was a lot of money. Which is why you're not allowed to back out. You deserve a good break, hyung. You're a great boss." Jinyoung smiles at him, and it's very heartwarming at all, but Jaebum still feels like he's being patronised by the younger man. "You can afford to indulge in yourself once in a while, y'know. You can't and don't have to be this perfect working machine all the time. You're just human."

They stand in silence for a few moments, before Jaebum clears his throat. "Thanks, Jinyoung... this is very nice of you, and as your hyung I'm very touched, but could we possibly not do this in a dark alleyway?" As if on cue, something squeaks, and a large rat-shaped shadow whizzes past them, dark grey against the orange lamplight. 

"Good idea, hyung," Jinyoung says quickly, and tucks Jaebum's arm back underneath his armpit, pulling him out the other side into the red-light district.

"Just because I acknowledge your... misplaced kindness doesn't mean I'm agreeing to this!" Jaebum whines, but reluctantly walks beside Jinyoung. Maybe he can just chat to the... strippers? Prostitutes? Oh God, he hopes Jinyoung isn't dragging him into any illegal shit.

"Listen, hyung, I actually don't care what you do as long as you don't go on your phone and start replying to emails, or do anything related to work!" Jinyoung says, his smile fake and tight-lipped as he practically pushes Jaebum through the doors of the club. Jaebum doesn't catch the name of the place because the bright neon sign was definitely not in Korean. Trust Jinyoung to bring him to a place where he could potentially be forced to use English. He wants to shoot himself in the foot. "Where's my baby?!" Jinyoung then shouts loudly over the foreign music in the hookah-smoke-filled room. Jaebum's vision is clouded in pink, purple, and blue. 

"You are so embarrassing!" Jaebum hisses, tugging at Jinyoung's arm in an attempt to get him to quieten down. 

"Junior!" Jaebum hears, and suddenly Jinyoung is being enveloped into a tight bear hug by a shorter man dressed only in black briefs and a body fishnet stocking, and Jaebum has to swallow the shock that's threatening to bubble out of him in the form of surprised coughs. His arm is still trapped underneath Jinyoung's stuffy armpit.

"Hey, Sseunie," Jinyoung finally pushes Jaebum away and Jaebum can't thank the stars enough for that, and snakes his arms around the scantily-clad man. The pair exchange a couple of giggles and Jinyoung mouths at the other man's earlobe before pulling away and making him face Jaebum. "This is my boss, who has a stick up his ass. Hyung, this is Jackson."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jaebum says stiffly, and after a moment's hesitation, sticks his clammy hand out to Jackson. Jackson laughs heartily at him, and shakes his outstretched hand briefly.

"So this is who you've set up with Mark and Bambam?" Jackson turns to Jinyoung, his smile wide and full of mirth. "Shall I get them to come over here then, Junior-ssi?"

Jinyoung licks his lips at the honorific and nods, and then Jackson is skipping away through the throng of people in the bar. "What was that about?" Jaebum asks him. "Why does he call you that?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes ungraciously. "You don't give out your real name to anyone here, hyung. And that's the cutie I have my eye on."

"You two seem to know each other quite well," Jaebum narrows his eyes. "You come here often?"

"It's pretty much my second home," Jinyoung retorts, staring at Jaebum like he's daring him to tell him off for his choice in extracurricular activities. "Hyung, you really don't have any right in lecturing me. At least I'm getting my dick hard. The last time I saw you do something that had no connection to the office was three weeks ago when I came over with jjajangmyeon takeout and you were on the floor, snapping photos of Nora in a tutu."

"Junior-hyung! Who's this hunk of a man and why is he taking photos of women in tutus in his home?" A thin boy with red highlights littered through his dark hair cosies up to Jaebum. His eyes are wide and hazel-coloured as he stares up at Jaebum like he's the sun. 

"My stupid boss," Jinyoung replies, smirking as Jackson wraps around his side and Jaebum fights down the urge to growl at him. He feels his chin jut out momentarily.

"Oh, that was hot," another deeper voice says on his other side, and a smaller man with platinum-blond hair presses his hand on Jaebum's shoulder, his lips stretched into a coy grin. At least they're both wearing more clothes than Jackson is. "Junior, is he always this uptight?"

"Unfortunately," he hears Jinyoung snort.

"Nora's my cat..." Jaebum's voice is slightly nervous and strained as he looks between the two men clinging onto his arms. Not that he minds it, though. 

"Aw, that's so cute! I love cats!" The redhead gushes, his greenish-copper eyes sparkling as he pulls Jaebum further into the club, away from the sounds of Jackson's high-pitched giggling and through the twilight-coloured haze. Jaebum feels the blond behind him massage his shoulders and he lets out a relieved sigh. 

"A little tense, aren't you?" The man asks as Jaebum is being led down a dimly lit hallway, the phosphorus glow casting a lilac-coloured light on his skin as he looks sideways at his reflection in the rows of mirrors lining the corridor. His hair is dishevelled from the wind outside on the way here, but he knows it's working to his advantage as the redhead turns around as strangers rush past them and presses himself into Jaebum's chest. His breath hitches as the redhead runs a hand down his torso.

"What are you doing?" He asks gruffly, trying to play it cool.

The other man winks. "Hopefully you, soon," and drags him through a door that has seemingly appeared out of nowhere, carved out of mirror. Jaebum splutters audibly despite the thumping of the bass in the music playing, and gets gently pushed into leather swivel chair. The two men circle him like vultures swooping around prey, and it makes Jaebum feel vulnerable and small for the first time in his adult life. He sucks another breath of air in, and two pairs of wolf-like eyes zero in on his jugular. 

"The name's Mark," the blond says as he walks behind Jaebum, trailing a finger across his shoulders. "And this little minx here is Bambam," he continues, gesturing to the redhead with the sparkling eyes. "What should we call you?"

"Um," Jaebum's mouth is dry as he hears Jinyoung's incessantly annoying voice yell  _ "don't tell them your real name!" _ at him. "Jaeb – uh, JB. Call me JB," he catches himself lamely. Initials never hurt anyone, did they?

Bambam lets out a sharp peal of laughter. "Oh, like Justin Bieber?" That brat. Jaebum is absolutely certain he's older than the redhead, and feels his chin jut out before he can control his facial expressions.

"Think you made him angry, Bambam-ah," Mark says, his angelic smile shooting dangerous arrows at Jaebum's heart. "You look young, JB-ssi. Mind telling us how old you are? Mostly for me though, Bambam is always the youngest around here."

"Early ninety-four liner," Jaebum breathes unstably as Mark drapes his lithe body over his shoulders and begins playing with the end of his tie.

"Oh," he makes a surprised noise, and his exhalation on Jaebum's ear makes him shiver a little. "We're the same age, then."

Jaebum tries not to pout when Mark pulls away, the comforting heat on his back disappearing, but then Bambam strides up to him, full of purpose, and sits himself snugly over his lap. "Most guys put in your situation would be less shy, hyung," he says, and runs his hand through Jaebum's hair. Jaebum, on the other hand, makes no effort to remove his own hands from between his thighs. 

"Uh, well, I wasn't really... my friend, he set me up," he attempts to explain. 

Bambam’s nails scratch against his scalp and he lets out an involuntary hum which he tries to play off as a cough.

“Cute,” Bambam says, smirking, obviously not buying Jaebum’s shitty acting.

“Look, I’m sorry, you two really don’t have to do this,” he rushes, eyes flicking from Bambam to Mark. “My friend didn’t tell me about this and he just sort of dragged me here –”

“Woah, slow down there,” Mark cuts in. Jaebum thinks a recurring theme of the night is him getting interrupted at every turn. “We’re not being forced into anything here.”

“I mean, we were a bit tentative at first because we hadn’t met you and everything,” Bambam adds, and moves off of Jaebum’s lap, “but when Jackson brought us to Junior and we saw who he booked us for, we definitely weren’t complaining.”

“Are you straight?” Mark asks bluntly, concern falling over his pretty features. “Was Junior playing a joke on you? Because if you’re uncomfortable with –”

“No, no, I’m not straight, it’s just – I haven’t done anything like this, in a while...” Jaebum feels his face flush at the confession. “I’m kinda out of my zone here. People aren’t usually, uh, all over me.”

“What?!” Bambam squawks, his green eyes bulging out of his head. “But you’re like, a twelve outta ten!”

“I’m too busy for relationships or anything else...” Jaebum replies, and he’s sure his cheeks are rosy pink by now. “Work just took over my life and I never really had time for anyone outside of it.”

“So you  _ don’t  _ mind if we sit on your cock, then?” Bambam asks, and Jaebum promptly chokes on his saliva. Melodic laughter fills the small room and Mark pulls Bambam away from Jaebum in amusement.

“You’re gonna kill him if you talk to him like that,” the blonde says, reaching out to nudge his cheeks a little, and Jaebum thinks being coddled by Mark is actually a great feeling. “You gotta ease him into it. Am I right, baby?”

Jaebum whimpers when Mark circles behind him again and pulls off his tie. The top button of his dress shirt pops off and Mark’s face is right next to his, lips less than an inch away. “This okay, baby?” He asks Jaebum, dark brown eyes burning with desire, and it sends a tingle down Jaebum’s spine. He doesn’t trust his voice not to do something embarrassing, so he goes for a nod, but Mark is unimpressed.

“Give me an answer, JB-yah,” he coos, lifting his chin up with a delicate finger, forcing Jaebum to lock eyes with him.

Jaebum gulps, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck. “Y-yes – uumph!”

Mark’s mouth is on his in an instant, and briefly, Jaebum hears Bambam whine somewhere in front of him. His eyes flutter shut as Mark unbuttons the rest of his shirt quickly, and he focuses on the petal-like softness of Mark’s lips against his, moulding and remoulding as he kisses him like he’s made of gossamer. Mark’s kisses seem innocent and sweet, but the slow, wet smacking of their lips makes Jaebum’s slacks feel too tight against his crotch. When Mark runs his hands across his nipples, his entire body jerks suddenly, and he mewls into Mark’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” he hears Mark and Bambam say in unison as Mark pulls away. "When's the last time someone touched you, baby?" Mark teases, and flicks his nipples evilly. Jaebum lets out a shrill, needy whine and shakes his head in frustration.

"T-two years ago, maybe," he stammers, and then yelps again when Mark bends back down to latch his mouth onto one of his nipples, and rolls the other one between his fingers. His whimpers fill the air as Mark's wet tongue drags across his heated skin, torturously slow but determined. It's way too early for him to be popping a boner but in his defence, it  _ has  _ been a long time since anyone's touched him half as well as like the way Mark is touching him. He moves his hands to palm at his crotch to relieve his arousal, but a sharp noise of disapproval has him opening his eyes in surprise and pausing in his ministrations. 

"Did we say you could touch yourself?" Bambam tuts, walking up to Jaebum and pulling his hand away from his clothed cock. "Aw, are you wet already,  _ hyung _ ?"  __ He asks, licking his lips at the wet spot appearing on Jaebum's slacks, slowly but surely expanding like he way he feels the redness on his face must be growing as well. He doesn't know what to do with his hands anymore now that Bambam has forbidden him to rub out some relief. Mark's mouth is noisy and hot against his neck now, slick tongue leaving blazing trails against his sweaty skin. He whimpers again and bares his neck for the blond man, and feels him grin against his throat. 

"So cute," he whispers teasingly, breath icy against the trails of saliva left on Jaebum's skin. Jaebum gasps at the sensation and grabs Mark's hands in his, stilling the assault on his raw nipples. "Look at you, this big and buff boss man, being a submissive little  _ slut  _ for us." Each word that Mark blows onto his neck sends shivers down Jaebum's back, and he keens embarrassingly loudly.

"So fucking noisy, hyung," Bambam says, and leans down to kiss Jaebum passionately, sliding his tongue into his mouth without a warning. Jaebum lets out a surprised yip but is soon passive and pliant underneath the younger man, happy to sigh and make content noises as Bambam took over the messy kiss, slobber dribbling out of their mouths and onto their chins. Jaebum feels Mark pull his ruined blazer and unbuttoned dress shirt off of his arms, and then his tie comes off – the drag of cool silk on his heated skin making him moan into Bambam's mouth. Bambam moans back, animalistic and desperate, and drags his nails down Jaebum's chest, moving southwards and only stopping at Jaebum's belt. At the soft clinking of his belt being unbuckled, he whines in need, wiggling his hips and blushing furiously when both Bambam and Mark laugh at his actions.

"Restless already, baby?" Mark says against his neck, making Jaebum throw his head back against the older man's shoulder. Bambam wastes no time pulling his belt out of his pants and unzips his fly to stuff his hand into Jaebum's briefs, pulling out his cock. Jaebum chokes on his breath at Bambam's warm hand palming over his hardness, and then chokes some more when Bambam straddles his thighs and grinds his own cock onto his. When did Bambam take his pants off? Jaebum's head is fuzzy with lust, and his eyes flutter shut once again as Bambam thrusts gently against him, the friction of skin on skin making Jaebum lose all rationality. Mark is tonguing at his neck, probably sucking red and purple galaxies onto his skin, and Jaebum's hands rest themselves on Bambam's dainty hips to steady himself. God, he feels drunk but he hasn't even touched alcohol in  _ months _ and –

"Who said you could touch me?" Jaebum's eyes fly open at the accusation. Bambam is looking down at him, his stare fiery and dangerous. 

"I'm sorry," Jaebum removes his hands like Bambam is made of fire. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know if I cou–"

Mark chuckles against his jaw. "You're allowed to touch us, baby. Bambam is just trying to dominate you."

Jaebum feels like an idiot. He's pretty sure his face resembles a tomato at this point in the night when Bambam's fingers on his chin feel like ice. Or maybe they feel like fire, and Jaebum just can't tell temperature anymore. Mark and Bambam have barely done anything to him and he's already halfway gone.

"You think you deserve to touch me, slut?" Bambam asks, eyes glittering. His words are more mocking rather than harsh, and it makes Jaebum boil under his skin even more. Here he is, being humiliated by someone years younger than he is, and he's just taking it like the good little whore he's supposed to be. "You think you're worthy of me, hyung?"

"No, I'm not worthy of you," Jaebum breathes out, willing to do and say anything if it'll get Mark or Bambam to do  _ something  _ to him. "But – please, I just – I –"

They both chuckle at him and Jaebum quickly shuts up, not willing to embarrass himself any further. The room is filled with his heavy breathing and their exhilaration at his expense, and the soundtrack to their story is provided by the thumping bass from the songs playing outside on the dance floor, each heavy beat reverberating in Jaebum's skin. The vibrations and the muffled and suggestive lyrics he can only barely make out turn him on even more.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll take good care of you," Mark breathes against his ears. Jaebum sighs in relief but his breath is cut short when he feels Mark pull his wrists together behind the back of the chair and loops his tie around them. He lets out a frustrated growl and thrashes his shoulders at being tied up.

"Behave, hyung!" Bambam scolds, standing up and smacking Jaebum's firm thigh. The sound rings in the room despite the music from the dance floor seeping in through the cracks of the door, and Jaebum watches in horror as his cock twitches and leaks out a large dollop of precum, dripping disgracefully onto his clothed crotch.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Mark moans as he walks to stand next to Bambam, his eyes predatory with lust. "Bam-ah, I think our pretty whore likes getting slapped."

Bambam snickers at Jaebum's burning, humiliated face. "Maybe we should spank him later then," he suggests devilishly, and runs a fingertip up Jaebum's wet cock, causing the older man to cry out pitifully and thrust upwards. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, hyung? You wanna be degraded, don't you? Have pretty boys like us take control of your body and do whatever we want to it?"

"Yes yes yes, please, I want it, I want you to do  _ anything _ to me, please!" Jaebum resorts to begging. He swears he'll cry if they continue to tease him like this – not let him touch himself even though both Mark and Bambam are out of their pants, fisting their cocks languidly in front of him. Jaebum gasps lightly at the sight – almost too close for comfort yet simultaneously not close enough. 

"Tell us what you want then," Mark says, grinning at Jaebum, his pretty white canines glinting despite the dim lighting. Jaebum whines again, feeling feverish from being put on the spot. He doesn't want to verbalise all the dirty things he wants them to do to him, and he doesn't even want to choose what gets done to him – he just wants them to get on with it and control him and treat him like a filthy little toy –

"C'mon, hyung, we don't have all night," Bambam pats his cheek, harsher than what would be socially acceptable for him to do if they'd met under different circumstances, but Jaebum lets the younger man do what he wants to him for the time being. He wonders what it would feel like for Bambam to actually slap his face, like how he'd slapped his thigh, and can't contain the debauched moan that bubbles out of his mouth just as he feels another spurt of precum drip out his cock at that thought. His eyes are fixed on Bambam's fierce stare, which only intensifies when the younger man breaks their eye contact to look at his lips, then at his cock. From the corner of his eye he can see Bambam's hand on his own length speeding up. "Fuck, I didn't even do anything to you and you're already like this, hyung..." he trails off in awe. 

"Junior really brought us a catch, huh?" Mark giggles, but it makes Jaebum furious.

"Don't talk about him," he growls, snapping his gaze to Mark. For a second, when Mark's and Bambam's eyes widen almost comically, he thinks he now has the upper hand, but then Mark sneers and Bambam frowns. It makes Jaebum whimper lowly and want to shrivel up into himself, away from their passionate stares, but his dick still stands proud in the cool air, hot and red. 

Frankly, Jaebum is confused. He's always taken up the role of fucking another person. He's had objects in his ass before, and it'd felt good and all, but the image he'd cultivated for himself and the air he exuded was one that people expected to be unrelenting, domineering, and ultimately alpha. He has no problem with taking up the more dominant role in bed, but has never acted as someone else's dominant, and has certainly never roleplayed as an authoritative figure of any sort, in contrast to what his secretary's friends gossip about. He's just always had to put on armour at the workplace to be taken seriously at his job. 

"Our pet has a bit of a bark," Mark says coolly, but Jaebum can see the excitement in his eyes and the way the muscles in his forearm tense as he glides his hand over his member, inches away from Jaebum's face. Fuck, what Jaebum would do to just have Mark stick his cock in his mouth and have his way with him – "eyes up here, baby," Mark says, tugging Jaebum's head back and forcing him to look up. 

"Don't – don't talk about him when you're with me, please," Jaebum says weakly, the fire in his gut simmering.

"Alright, baby," Mark coos, "since you asked so nicely. You've told us what you don't want us to do, so now you should tell us what you  _ do  _ want."

"Don't be shy, hyung," Bambam says softly, but his eyes are lit up cheekily, like the flickering neon light signs Jaebum had seen over outside the club. "We know you're not that innocent, so let us take care of your needs, huh?"

Jaebum has to fight the embarrassing, needy noise that's threatening to burst out of his mouth when both Mark and Bambam lower themselves slowly onto the ground and kneel in front of his neglected cock. "P-please," he whimpers helplessly, "put your mouths on my c-cock." 

Mark's canine grin comes out to play and Bambam smacks his lips together, tongue swiping across his teeth. Jaebum feels like prey caught between two predators grasps, their nails running down his torso and marking him with angry red scratches. "Of course, baby," Mark says sweetly, his eyes glittering like a wolf who's just caught himself a good meal, and kneels down  to take Jaebum's entire length into his mouth with no warning. A bit of drool actually slips out of Jaebum's mouth and he throws his head back dramatically as Mark sucks hard on him, saliva dripping past his lips and coating his balls and pubes. It's filthy, the way Mark bobs his head up and down with no abandon, gazing up at Jaebum demurely through his pale bangs when he looks back at him. Bambam whines softly next to Mark, nudging the older man aside to spread wet kisses on Jaebum's balls, massaging him with his tongue every now and then and panting against the base of his cock. Jaebum cries out and thrusts his hips up when both Mark and Bambam suddenly suck on him, the pressure on his cock and on his balls becoming too much. Mark makes a choked noise on him at Jaebum's unexpected movement.

"I think that's enough for now, huh?" He says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaebum slumps backwards, breathing heavily, his head lolling over the chair. He faintly hears Bambam's excited giggle before feeling the younger man sit on his lap again. Bambam's thick lips latch onto his sweaty neck and he rubs his cock over Jaebum's again, pulling a frustrated groan out of the businessman before pulling away. 

"Aw, have you given up, hyung?" Bambam teases, walking over to face Jaebum like the cheeky little thing he is. Behind Jaebum, Mark seems to have taken mercy on him and is looping the tie off his wrists. Jaebum sighs in relief and pulls himself upright again, stretching his fingers and twisting his sore wrists. 

"I think you deserve a reward for being a good boy, JB-yah," Mark says and sends Bambam a stern look. He then takes Jaebum's wrists, thumbing over the rosy-coloured creases left by the tie and leads him towards the bed in the room. 

"Yes, please," Jaebum breathes, his eyes cloudy with lust. "How... how do you want me?"

Jaebum thinks he sees the blond man gulp. "Lie down on the bed," Mark commands, and Jaebum obeys, shuffling along the sheets and resting his head on a pillow. His cock stands proudly in his line of vision, shiny from spit. 

"W-who's going first?" Jaebum asks timidly as Mark and Bambam flank his sides. 

"I am, hyung," Bambam grins and straddles Jaebum, taking his member in his hands. Jaebum thrusts his hips upwards at the unanticipated contact, fucking himself into Bambam's hand as the younger man looks at him in fascination. "Yeah, that's it hyung, fuck yourself into my hand like the cheap whore you are," Bambam purrs, and Jaebum almost comes undone right there and then. He whines – Bambam's grip just isn't tight enough for him to find any release. The younger man entertains himself this way, chuckling at Jaebum's useless motions, before leaning forward and pressing his ass down on the head of his cock. 

Jaebum scrambles and splutters. "W-wait, aren't you gonna –"

"Already prepped myself, hyung," Bambam interrupts him with a lewd wink before sinking down slowly on his length. Jaebum's moan gets caught in his throat as Bambam sighs and lets his head hang down, his black-and-red hair bouncing forwards. Jaebum swallows the urge to card his fingers through the younger man's cotton-soft hair, and focuses on keeping his hips still and glued to the mattress. He looks over to Mark, whose intense, cat-like gaze is fixed at their coupling, and it makes Jaebum feel like he's a rare artefact being displayed at a museum. When Bambam bottoms out, he swings his head backwards, revealing his long, smooth neck. Mark's eyes flick up from his cock to the inviting column of tanned skin, and he curls his pale arm around Bambam's stomach and leans in to run his tongue up the younger man's neck. The sensation has Bambam mewling like a kitten and he subconsciously grinds down on Jaebum's cock. Jaebum lets out a broken groan at Bambam's tight heat enveloping and tightening around his member but can't take his eyes off of Mark sucking at Bambam's throat and covering him in spit. 

"C'mon, Bambam, make your JB-hyung feel good," Mark murmurs a gentle command into the younger man's collarbone. 

Bambam's hands press down on Jaebum's stomach, a gentle and inviting pressure that further grounds him to his body as the younger man whines into Mark's neatly-combed hair. He grips the dark-coloured sheets in his fists, tightening when Bambam sits snugly on his cock and loosening when he rises.

"Think you can take it, baby?" Mark teases, laughing when Jaebum whines at the nickname. 

"What if I can't?" Jaebum asks, panting. Bambam is grinning down at him and speeding up his pace. The squelching of lube inside him as he rides Jaebum's cock is music to his ears, dirty and erotic.

What do you think, hyung?" He grunts, sitting down on Jaebum's cock harshly and forcing as much of his length as he can into his hole. Jaebum growls in response and pushes his hips up to meet Bambam's ass, slick dripping out of him and coating Jaebum's heavy balls. His eyes roll back in pleasure when Bambam wiggles his hips from side to side, tightness around his cock fluctuating with each minuscule movement. "You get punished, of course," Bambam finishes with a demure smile that clashes with the sight of his perky ass sliding up and down Jaebum's lap, his own pretty pink cock swollen at the head and leaking precum.

"It's been too long!" Jaebum wails childishly, already feeling that tell-tale throbbing sensation in his gut, warning him of his release. Bambam's loud, exaggerated moans that Jaebum knows he's only doing to rile him up definitely aren't helping either. He turns his gaze to Mark, who's rubbing his cock with the palm of his hands, watching him as if daring him to cum. "Please, please –" 

Suddenly, the warm, tight heat around his penis is gone just as he feels his orgasm coming. Bambam's hand hand curls around him tightly, pushing down on the base of his cock and stopping him from ejaculating. Jaebum thrashes at the sharp pain but his orgasm keeps coming like an unstoppable tide, washing over his body violently. He vaguely hears both Mark and Bambam giggling at his intense, dry orgasm. Tears pour out of the outer corners of his eyes as the hand on his cock doesn't relent its pressure, clearly intending to not let a single drop of cum out. 

"Can't believe you tried to cum without fucking me," Mark promptly whispers into his ear, his body draped lightly over Jaebum's bigger frame. 

"Then let me fuck you, please!" Jaebum sobs. He just wants to cum, goddammit! 

Mark shushes him gently, kissing away his dripping tears and stroking his fingers across Jaebum's jaw. He shifts onto his hands and knees above Jaebum and dips his head to peck his lips delicately. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll let you after Bambam preps me, okay, baby?"

Jaebum only nods furiously, not trusting his voice to stay stable. His snivelling is muffled by Mark pressing his soft lips over his and gently slotting his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth. The bed dips at his feet as Bambam shifts to kneel behind Mark's ass. Neither man is paying Jaebum's cock any attention, but the quiet, muted moans coming out of Mark's mouth and seeping into Jaebum's is enough to keep him flushed and erect. He lets out a confused noise, only with a hint of disappointment, when Mark pulls away all too soon. 

"I like it dry," Mark says into his ear, nibbling at his lobe. "And I like getting cum fucked into me."

He laughs heartily when Jaebum whines and humps upwards and pulls Mark's thighs down onto his lap, rubbing his neglected length along Mark's balls and ass. "Alright, alright, I got you, baby," Mark coos, and sinks down firmly on Jaebum with a grunt. His eyes roll back and Bambam lets out a loud groan.

"Fuck yeah, hyung, now that's a fucking view," he breathes out heavily, now kneeling next to Jaebum's face. 

Mark leans forward and wraps his arms around Jaebum's shoulders again, his wrists pinned underneath Jaebum's neck. "JB, fuck me," he says pointedly.

Jaebum tosses all rationality and doubt out the window at Mark's demand, and latches his hands onto the other man's slim waist, pounding into his tight ass at once. There's more friction with the absence of lube and only Bambam's spit to work with and Jaebum is unsure if Mark's loud, broken cries are in pain or pleasure, but it doesn't take long for him to release his load into Mark's ass. With a deep cry, he squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head back into the pillow as he empties his cum into Mark. He's certain that the veins in his forehead and neck are bulging angrily with the exertion.

"Keep fucking me, please, don't stop!" Through the haze of his orgasm, he hears Mark beg and hold him tighter, and how can Jaebum deny him of such a simple request? He ignores the overstimulation and pulls Mark's head up from his shoulder, unceremoniously pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses onto his lips as he pushes his cum deeper and deeper into him. 

"Fuck! You two are so hot," Bambam says, and slaps his cock against both their faces. "C'mon, suck my cock, hyungs," he laughs, and forces his length between their mouths, thrusting gently as they cover it in their saliva. Mark is still shouting deliriously into Jaebum's mouth despite the obstacle separating them, chasing his orgasm. Jaebum blearily opens his eyes and swears he hasn't seen anyone look more divine than Bambam smirking smugly down on him and Mark fixing him with his debauched, fucked out gaze. 

"Yes, yes yes – I'm gonna cum on your cock, baby!" Mark nearly screams. Bambam is panting expletives above them and then Jaebum's face is coated in hot spunk, white streaking his cheek and jaw. He shivers as Mark cums over his stomach, smearing it all over his skin. He and Bambam only let him rest for a moment before his now-soft cock is slipping out of Mark, and out of nowhere there's a warm, damp towel cleaning his face off.

"Gonna let us take care of you some more, hyung?" Bambam asks sweetly this time, his previous cocky attitude dissipating into the steamy room. 

"Yeah, okay," Jaebum murmurs, a cheesy smile lingering on his exhausted face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me fucking forever to finish i just had 0 motivation bc uni killed my libido. also i can't believe this fic is my debut into the got7 fandom i am a [dirty bird](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/024/789/upload.png)
> 
> kudos and comments all heavily appreciated!


End file.
